13 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:10 Ile jest życia - odc.12/12 - Rola główna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 13 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:59 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Weterynarz Fred - Marchewki odc. 4 (Fetch the Vet /Carrots); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - Postaw się na jego miejscu odc.18 (A walk in his shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Poszukiwacze zaginionych tajemnic - odc. 6; program przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Upał; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 13 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Familia Ole ! czyli V Spotkanie rodzin w Walencji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Nadzieja - III Festiwal Piosenki Poetyckiej im. Jacka Kaczmarskiego; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 ME w lekkiej atletyce - Goeteborg 2006 (.); transmisja kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 16:10 Cud nad Wisłą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Przystań miłości (Loving Evangeline) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Timothy Bond; wyk.:Kelly Rowan, Tom Tasse, Karl Bury, Tom Haney; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Ja i mój cień odc.23 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh -Me and my shadow); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Scarlett - odc. 2 (SCARLETT); serial kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Napoleon - odc. 3 (Napoleon); serial kraj prod.Francja (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Około północy - / 31 /; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Dolina Issy; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Był taki dzień - 13 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Słowo na niedzielę 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 53 Panna młoda, serial komediowy TVP 2001 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 54 Kino rodzinne 07:10 Kino wspomnień - Big Bang, komedia Polska 1986; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle 08:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Ryszard Rynkowski 09:10 Niania na telefon - odc.2, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 10:00 Ostoja - odc. 6 10:30 Wakacje z National Geographic - Podniebne jaszczury, film dokumentalny USA 2005 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Karaibski smak (113) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Ojciec Wirgiliusz, komedia romantyczna USA 1964 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1318, Teleturniej 2006 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 776 Badania 15:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2006 (2), program muzyczny 2006 16:05 ME w lekkiej atletyce - Goeteborg 2006 ( 4x400m K, 4x400m M, 5km M), transmisja Szwecja 2006 17:30 Kod Leonarda da Vinci - mistrzowska mistyfikacja, film dokumentalny Włochy 2006 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa zakompleksiona 20:00 Hity na czasie - Pożegnanie lata w Ełku, program muzyczny 2005 21:10 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY, program kabaretowy 2005 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Oficer - odc.12 / 13 - Narodziny, serial TVP 2004 23:40 Siostry Lilpop i ich miłości, film dokumentalny 2005 00:40 Odwiedziny Włóczęgi, film obyczajowy USA,Kanada 1985; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Ed McNamara, August Schellenberg 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 07:40 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:10 Top Dog - reality show 09:10 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 10:05 Kopciuszek - baśń filmowa reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Katrin Cartlidge, David Warner, Jane Birkin, Lucy Punch, Leslie Phillips, Sharon Maughan Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:55 Annie - film familijny reż. John Huston, wyk. Aileen Quinn, Albert Finney, Carol Burnett, Bernadette Peters USA 1982 14:35 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Turniej World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 16:35 Red Bull Air Race Extra - program sportowy 17:05 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:20 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Podniebny terror - film sensacyjny reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Ice-T, Cyril O'Reilly, Rick Cramer, Alexandra Raines USA 2001 21:30 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny reż. Joan Cassar/David Giggenheim, USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:30 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny reż. Joan Cassar/David Giggenheim, USA 2002 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00:30 Magazyn sportowy: Żużel 02:35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:05 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:05 Telesklep 07:45 Niania: Materialistka - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:15 Mój przyjaciel pies - film familijny reż. Tom Whitus, wyk. Diane Ladd, Pamela Bach, Craig Benton, Jim Petersmith USA 2000 10:00 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 12:10 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Co za tydzień 13:30 Rozkoszny domek - komedia reż. Georg Roy Hill, wyk. Chevy Chase, Madolyn Smith-Osborne, Joseph Maher, Jack Gilpin USA 1988 15:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 24 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Niania: Materialistka - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 18:00 Kryminalni: Opowiedz mi bajkę... - serial kryminalny odc. 47 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niewygodny świadek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Gene Hackman, Anne Archer, M. Emmet Walsh, J.T. Walsh, James B. Sikking, Susan Hogan, Nigel Bennett USA 1990 21:55 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - koncert 23:45 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 01:00 Polowanie na Czerwony Październik - film sensacyjny reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Sean Connery, Alec Baldwin, Scott Glenn, Sam Neill USA 1990 03:25 Telesklep 03:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:50 Eurinfo 06:55 Żyjące morze: Morze o zachodzie słońca – serial dokumentalny 07:20 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Malowanie obrazów – to proste – serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Misja Gryf 10:10 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Transmisja: Transmisja sportowa 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Transmisja: Transmisja sportowa 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 18:30 Siatkówka: Polska – USA: Liga Światowa 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Ekscentrycy (7) – serial dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:30 Rzeka nadziei (9) – serial przygodowy 00:25 Granica – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980 02:05 Kurier 02:25 Studio pogoda 02:30 Sportowa niedziela 03:00 Patrol 3 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:45 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09.00 Pies przed sądem – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 10:45 Magia cyrku – widowisko 11.55 Dekoratornia (7) – magazyn wnętrzarski 12:25 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 14:00 Żona dla Martina – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 16:00 Na wariackich papierach (15) – serial komediowy, USA 16:55 Joker – talk show 17:45 Glina, czy łajdak? – komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1978 20:00 Wzór (13) – serial kryminalny, USA 21:00 Kameleon (6) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 22:00 Brudna forsa – film sensacyjny, USA 2002 00:05 Wzór (13) – serial kryminalny, USA 01:00 Poziom 9 (1) – serial sensacyjny, USA 01:50 Tenis ziemny – ATP Masters Series w Toronto: Finał 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Polska na lato - Szalom na Szerokiej - XVI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - koncert finałowy (cz.2) 06:30 Album Mazowsza - Łazienki w Polsce i Europie., Magazyn 2004 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 07:15 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 368*, serial TVP 2005 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 13 / 26, serial przygodowy Polska,Australia,Chiny 1995 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 754* - Teatr, telenowela TVP 2006 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 755* - Fatum, telenowela TVP 2006 10:55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O niewiastach 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - "Czar Wiednia w Wieliczce" - uroczysty koncert w Kopalni Soli 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Opactwa Benedyktynów św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Tyńcu 14:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 3 / 15* - Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel, serial komediowy TVP 1993 15:00 Polska na lato - Regionalia, Magazyn 2006 15:25 Młode Wilki, wywiad 2006 15:30 Polonia Cup, Relacja 2006 15:55 Biografie - Różewicz w teatrze, film dokumentalny 2003 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie - Idź! Poszukaj skarbów. 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (22) 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 369*, serial TVP 2005 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 44 - Latająca strusica Emilka, serial animowany Australia 2000 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kuchnia polska - odc. 2*, serial TVP 1991 21:05 Bezludna wyspa - Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jan Tomaszewski, Bogusław Kaczyński 21:55 Polska na lato - Ratownik, Monika i Rudi, program rozrywkowy 2001 22:50 Pojazdy powstańczej Warszawy cz.2, film dokumentalny 2004 23:35 Polska na lato - Regionalia, Magazyn 2006 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 369*, serial TVP 2005 00:50 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 44 - Latająca strusica Emilka, serial animowany Australia 2000 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Kuchnia polska - odc. 2*, serial TVP 1991 03:00 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie - Idź! Poszukaj skarbów. 03:20 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 3 / 15* - Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel, serial komediowy TVP 1993 04:20 Polonia Cup, Relacja 2006 04:45 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - Wywiady Doroty Wellman 04:55 Biografie - Różewicz w teatrze, film dokumentalny 2003 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Bez prądu - Closterkeller, koncert 1993 10:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Keith Jarrett - sztuka improwizacji, film dokumentalny USA 2002 11:05 Lato z Prusem - Lalka - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta odc.7, serial TVP 1977 12:25 Dziecko szczęścia czyli Jeremi Przybora - Lato 1, cykl reportaży 1990 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Spoza listy przebojów, film dokumentalny USA 2005 13:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Atomic Cafe, czarna komedia USA 1982 15:10 Spadek, dramat Argentyna 2001 16:40 Gdybyś przyszedł pod tę ścianę, film dokumentalny 1985 17:00 Niedziela z ... Jan Kaczmarek /cz.1/ 17:05 Janek, film dokumentalny 1993 18:00 Niedziela z ... Jan Kaczmarek /cz.2/ 18:20 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole ‘79. Benefis Jana Kaczmarka 19:10 Niedziela z ... Jan Kaczmarek /cz.3/ 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 13 sierpnia 1944, felieton 1994 20:10 Niedziela z ... Jan Kaczmarek /cz.4/ 20:15 40 lat studia 202, widowisko 1997 21:10 Dr Strangelove, czyli jak przestałem się martwić i pokochałem bombę, film science fiction Wielka Brytania 1964 22:40 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Kim jestem?, film dokumentalny USA 2005 23:05 Opowieści weekendowe: Niepisane prawa, serial TVP 1997 00:00 Strefa alternatywna - Noc Artystów - Anna Baumgart, magazyn performance 2006 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - Nic, dramat 1998 02:25 Malta 2005 - Kult - koncert 03:55 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ 07:30 Spin City (21) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 08:35 Przygody lisa Urwisa – film anim. 10:20 Prezent na święta – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 12:00 Bombon – komedia, Argentyna 2004 13:40 Krucjata Bourne’a – film sensacyjny, US 2004 15:35 Szeregowiec Dolot – film animowany 16:55 Życie biurowe – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1999 18:30 Na powierzchni (1) 19:20 Łapu capu 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (21) 20:00 Premiera: Imperium wilków – film sensacyjny, Francja 2005 22:10 Boogeyman – horror, USA/Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 23:45 May – horror, USA 2002 01:25 Infernal Affairs – piekielna gra II – film sensacyjny, Hongkong/Chiny/ Singapur 2003 03:25 List gończy – film przygodowy, Polska/ Czechosłowacja 1985 HBO 06:30 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu – komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1980 08:10 Zafir – film dla dzieci, Dania 2003 09:25 Cztery siostry – komedia, USA 2002 10:55 Piżama party – komedia, USA 2004 12:25 Wielki skok – komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 13:50 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003 15:55 Radio – dramat, USA 2003 17:45 Kobieta – Kot – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 19:25 Connie i Carla – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Dark Water – Fatum – horror, USA 2005 22:45 Trawka (10) 23:15 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (57) 00:10 Jazda na kuli – horror, USA/Niemcy/Kanada 2004 01:45 Święta dziewczyna – dramat, Argentyna/ Hiszpania/Włochy 2004 03:25 Żołnierze kosmosu II: Bohater federacji – horror, USA 2004 CANAL+ Sport 06:25 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 06:45 Wisła Kraków – Wisła Płock: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 09:00 Liga+ 10:30 Legia Warszawa – GKS BOT Bełchatów: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 13:00 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 13:20 Kolporter Korona Kielce – Lech Poznań: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 15:50 Chelsea Londyn – FC Liverpool: Piłka nożna Community Shield 18:15 Serce to kawał mięsa: film 18:40 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 19:00 Wisła Kraków – Wisła Płock: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 21:15 Liga+ extra 22:45 Litwa – USA: Koszykówka USAB Tour 00:55 Lille – Lens: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 02:55 Liga+ extra 04:30 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach: film Tele 5 07:00 Prognoza pogody 07:05 Jeździec srebrnej szabli, odc. 52: serial 07:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki: Magazyn sportowy 08:00 Telezakupy 09:35 Czynnik PSI, odc. 61: serial 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Łowca, odc. 14 11:30 Autoklub 12:00 Klubowicze 12:20 Buon appetito! 13:20 Tylko Ciebie pragnę: film 15:05 Kobieta wielkiego ducha, odc. 4: serial 15:50 Waleczne serca: serial 16:35 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Pomoc domowa: film 18:35 Klubowicze 18:55 Świat wokół nas: serial 19:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli, odc. 52: serial 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Buster: film 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Na progu nieba: film 00:05 Świat wokół nas: serial 00:20 Nocne wyznania: film 02:10 Rybia nocka